50 GodModeShipping Moments
by ShadowFlare095
Summary: First Fanfic so go easy


1. Motion

"I know it's corny, but she truly is poetry in motion," Giratina sighed happily as he watched Arceus cross the room to disapline Mew for misbehaving during a meeting again. Rayquaze smirked at him. "Dude, you got it BAD." The death dragon chuckled. "Trust me, I know."

2. Cool

Arceus was lukewarm at best when if came to showing affection, but Giratina didn't mind. It suited her. Besides, even cool ice could be warm on the inside, if those hot ice cream snacks from Snowpoint City were any indicator.

3. Young

Giratina could remember when his fellow legends of Arceus's creation had been young. He loved to pretend that they were his and Arceus's children and, in a way, they were. After all, they had raised them.

4. Last

They had been created together, so it's redundant that Arceus was the first thing Giratina ever saw. He prayed that if he ever died, which he wasn't sure if he even could, that she would also be the last thing he saw.

5. Wrong

Arceus was thankful that Giratina never boasted when she was wrong about something. It was just something he didn't really think of, and she was grateful for that as well.

6. Gentle

Arceus could be cruel at moments, but she could also be gentle. She cared very deeply for all of her creations, and for her counterpart as well. Even if he WAS annoying at times. When they were hurt, she would try to help. So when Giratina nearly killed himself attempting yoga, she had cared for him until his recovery. Though it irritated her to know that he loved every minute of it.

7. One

Out of all of their fellow legends, for Arceus, there was only one that she had not created and thus one that she did not understand. For Giratina, she was the one who controlled his very existence, even if she had not created it. They were special to each other, one of a kind.

8. Thousand

The stories claimed that Arceus had formed the world with her thousand arms. The last time Giratina had checked, she definately didn't have a thousand arms. However, he was certain that even if she did, she'd still be the most beautiful thing he could think of.

9. King

Mew looked up from her story book. "Hey, do we have a queen?" Giratina laughed. "Of course! Arceus is our queen, duh." "Oh! But do we have a king?" Giratina laughed again, but softer. "I hope."

10. Learn

"Will he ever learn?" Arceus muttered to herself as she blasted him away for getting too close once again. Mew, who was spying from a nearby hallway couldn't help but giggle. "Will SHE ever learn? No matter what she does, he just cannot stay away~"

11. Blur

When thinking back over all of her memories of the centuries, she realized that the parts that she could not remember clearly were all basically a blur of Giratina. And even with the distince memories, he was always there.

12. Wait

Giratina had waited for thousands of years for Arceus to return his love, and he'd wait for thousands more if he had to.

13. Change

Even if she chastised him near constantly, Arceus realized that she didn't really want him to change and would be profoundly disturbed if he ever did.

14. Command

Even though they were counterparts and thus equals, Giratina didn't mind that Arceus was the one in command of the legendaries. In fact, he liked it that way.

15. Hold

One of the best things about Giratina was that he knew that sometimes, people just need to be held and he wasn't too afraid of Arceus to hold her.

16. Need

"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now," Arceus sang along with the radio, wondering why she felt compelled to do so. Giratina listened secretly and sang along lightly, so that she could not hear. "Said I wouldn't come, but I'm all alone and I need you now."

17. Vision

Even with his vision blurred from her latest attack, he still thought that Arceus was beautiful.

18. Attention

Giratina would do anything to get Arceus's attention and he didn't mind it being the negative kind, even if he would prefer the possitive.

19. Soul

When the legend of soul had died, Giratina had been right by Arceus's side, knowing that she needed someone to lean on no matter what she said.

20. Picture

Rayquaza looked up from the photo album with an amused look on his face. "Hey, are there any pictures in here that have someone other than Arceus in them... you know, like me?" Giratina smirked. "Hehe, not in that one. I have an album for the rest of you, don't worry. Besides, you're in the background of a few of them." Rayquaze rolled his eyes. "So how many albums do you have just for Arceus?" "Um, I think 17..."

21. Fool

Arceus knew that Giratina was a lot wiser than he let on. She wondered why he acted like such a fool, but she could not deny that she found it rather endearing.

22. Mad

Giratina had once again managed to get Arceus angry at him. He smiled because he thought that she was adorable when she was mad, which only made her even angrier.

23. Child

Out of all the legends, Giratina was the only one who Arceus had not raised. Neither of them had actually ever been a child, but Giratina understood them better than she did even when she was the one who had created them.

24. Now

Arceus was always stressed about the future. Giratina worried as well, but he managed to balance it out by living in the now. He was determined to share this with Arceus because it pained him to see her upset or hurting in any way.

25. Shadow

"Hehe, of course the darkness would be the light's shadow," Rayquaze chuckled as he watched his fellow dragon fly off to go stalk their leader some more. "And death will always shadow life."

26. Goodbye

Giratina never said goodbye when he left, it was always "see you later." The reason for this was that he didn't like the thought of never seeing her again, which was what goodbye was for in the movies. He also didn't like the 'good' part. No parting from her was good, not for him.

27. Hide

Once she realized her feelings, Arceus tried to hide them. Unfortunately for her, Giratina had always been talented at hide-and-go-seek.

28. Fortune

"I'd trade a fortune for one smile from you," Giratina said, promting her to smile. "Aww man... now I have to go GET a fortune..." he said, prompting her to laugh.

29. Safe

It didn't happen too often, thankfully, but every once in a while Arceus would have to step in to stop a crisis on Earth. Everytime this happened, Giratina would try to follow. If she forbid him from following and demand that he stay, he would pray that she'd return safe and sound.

30. Ghost

"Are you only a being of death or are you actually a ghost?" "I'm alive, Arcy, so I'm just a being of death. Why do you ask?" "It just feels as though you're haunting me..." "Hehe, perhaps the living can haunt as well..."

31. Book

"Hey, Arcy! Whatcha reading?" Giratina asked, trying to peak over her shoulder. "A book," she replied with a sly smirk. Giratina chuckled, proud that she was not only learning how to joke, but learning from him.

32. Eye

"You're the apple of my eye~" Giratina sang, finishing up the cupcake song that annoyed Arceus. "Aww, come on, Arcy! Loosen up! It's cute, alright?" "I don't care if you think it's cute, it's just plain stupid and ridiculous." "Ridiculous? Hehe, you should see some of the youtube videos..."

33. Never

Giratina would never give up his pursuit of Arceus. As much as she asked, she knew this was true. He was just that determined.

34. Sing

Giratina loved to sing, everyone knew that. He had bragged for days about winning the karaoke contest when he had sung a song that reminded him of Arceus. He always put the most effort into those songs... along with songs by Bon Jovi.

35. Sudden

When Arceus finally admitted that she loved Giratina, it was no where near sudden for the others. They all knew that it would happen eventually. In fact, there had been bets over which century she would finally confess.

36. Stop

"Would you stop that?" Arceus snapped as Giratina leaned his head in and nuzzled her neck once again, holding her in place with his wings. "Is that a question or an order, because I'm afraid it's an order that I cannot obey."

37. Time

They had been alive for centuries, but for Giratina, no amount of time was enough.

38. Wash

"Hey, Giratina... would you be willing to do me a favor?" "Of course, my love! Anything for you~" "Oh good, then could you please wash all of the floors in the Hall of Origin? That foodfight yesterday wreaked havoc on them and I just can't find the time." "...Oh, you evil little thing you. You're lucky I love you."

39. Torn

Arceus was beginning to become aware of her feelings towards Giratina, but she was torn over what to do for fear that a proper leader should not feel that way.

40. History

Arceus and Giratina never had to go to school, but they would have done well in History class. After all, they had not only witnessed it firsthand, they had helped to create it.

41. Power

"You know Arceus, love is not a weakness, it never is. If anything, love is power."

42. Bother

"Am I bothering you?" he asked when he saw her rub her face with one hoofed leg. "Yes," she muttered. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked, deciding that he would go if she wanted him to, as much as he wanted to stay. "...For some odd reason, no," she answered, surprising them both.

43. God

A lot of people considered Arceus to be a god. While she disagreed, Giratina had to admit that she was a goddess to him.

44. Wall

No wall could keep Giratina from Arceus. "No force on Earth is stronger than love," as he'd said on several occasions.

45. Naked

"Hey, Arcy, guess what!" Giratina said in a sing song voice. Arceus sighed. "What?" "...I'm naked!" he said with a grin. "We all are, Giratina. We're pokemon, it's normal." Giratina shook his head in disagreement. "No! You have fur! I'm just straight up naked!" Arceus rolled her eyes, but silently chuckled to herself. He WAS kind of funny when he said random things like that...

46. Drive

"You know how to drive?" Arceus couldn't help but raise her voice in complete shock as Giratina presented her with his new motor cycle. "Heck yeah! I get bored sometimes... I can't stalk you ALL the time, you know," he said with a laugh. She was still in shock when he tossed her a helmet and told her to climb on.

47. Harm

Giratina was actually a surprisingly nice guy. He was the being of death, but death is a part of nature that does not seek to harm others. Arceus had puzzled over his personality for centuries and still saw things that didn't fit, but at least she had figured that part out.

48. Precious

Everyone knew that Arceus was precious to Giratina. Few knew that the reverse was actually true as well, as Arceus hid it quite well.

49. Hunger

"Is anybody hungry?" Arceus asked her fellow legends as the meeting ended, figuring that she might as well let them all eat out together, resulting in cheers from the crowd. "I hunger only for your love, my dear... well, that and some fries maybe," Giratina replied with a grin. Arceus rolled her eyes. "That was pathetic, even for you." Rayquaze cracked up. "Oh, burn!"

50. Believe

"Why can't you just believe that I love you?" Giratina asked sadly as he gazed down at the flustered hooved legend. She turned her head to the side. "Maybe I do... but I just don't want to admit it to myself because I'm... afraid..." Giratina lowered his head and nuzzled hers. "What are you afraid of?" She sighed and let her head rest against his. "Maybe I'm afraid that I might love you back..."


End file.
